Health
's health bar at 100 health.]] Health is the hit point total that governs the survivability of the Survivors in Left 4 Dead. All Survivors begin with a total of 100 health at the start of every campaign. Health points remaining at the end of one Chapter are carried over to the start of the next. In Versus the Survivors will always begin a chapter at full health. Health points are progressively lost as a player receives damage. When a Survivor's total health is 39 or less the character begins limping and their walking movement speed decreases from 220 to 150. An incapacitated player's health who has been revived but not healed by a First aid kit will decrease to zero in the space of 37 seconds after reaching 1 point of health and suffer a further walking movement speed degradation to 85. Crouching movement speed is unaffected by any of the above health damage constraints. __toc__ Incapacitation Once a Survivor's health has depleted to 0 that character is incapacitated and falls to the ground. At which point 300 temporary health is given and that person must be helped up by a teammate, failing which bleeding out and death will ensue. Incapacitated Survivors only have access to a Pistol (two if they were dual-wielding before incapacitation) for defense. If an incapacitated player was using a melee weapon at the time of going down, it will be changed into a P220 Pistol. An incapacitated player's pistol will have degraded accuracy, rate of fire and reloading speed. No melee shove can be employed whilst incapacitated. Friendly fire risks whilst incapacitated differs between Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2. It is left active in the former and team mates will suffer health loss from an incapped player's careless shooting. But it is disabled in the latter game and so incapped players can shoot freely without regard to their team mates' health. Incapacitated players take reduced damage from Tank and Witch attacks and Spitter goo; but a pounced Hunter will inflict increased damage. An incapped team member suffering a Hunter attack is thus a priority rescue task. Smokers, Chargers, and Jockeys cannot use their special attacks on an incapacitated Survivor; but Smokers and Chargers will not release an incapacitated Survivor if that person is already constricted or being pummeled. Boomers are a serious problem as the incapacitated player may be covered in Boomer bile and surrounded by Common Inflected thus making it exceedingly difficult for team mates to effect timely rescue and resusitation. Incapacitation can occur when a player falls and hangs from a ledge. The self same reduced damage effects referred to above come into play but they cannot defend themselves in any way. Health damage from hanging from a ledge is only temporary and the player recovers to status quo ante health on being pulled back up by a team mate. (Refer to the the following section for advice on how this effect can be used to a player's advantage during game play.) Black/White Mode (Monochrome Vision) When a Survivor has been incapacitated twice without being healed, the affected player's vision will turn black and white with a notable audio heartbeat and item glows will be red and more intense. This signals a dire health situation requiring urgent healing. Unless this player gets healed with a First aid kit, they will instantly die if they fall a third time. One method to utilize the ledge hang while in black and white mode is when you are extremely low on health (such as having only like 5 units of health remaining) and a horde is on its way. A Survivor can hang from the ledge so the horde cannot drain the last of their health as the incapacitation temporary health of 300 will take the damage. Ledge hanging can be used even in black and white mode without killing the player, as long as they are not the only Survivor still alive. Due to this, after the horde has subsided, chances are, the rescued player will be left with 1 unit of health, but better this than dying during it. Note that Survivor Bots will pull the hanging Survivor back up, thus exposing the remnants of their temporary health to the horde, so it is best to do this when there are human players only and/or the Bots are all dead. With human players, notify them not to try and help you during the horde to make this easier. Though remember you are not invulnerable and so if your teammates fail to do a satisfactory job of protecting you while you hang, you will find yourself plummeting rather than climbing back up. Also note that your team will have one gun less to fight the Infected, which on Expert, can be fatal to them. Only use the ledge hang method if the team is well coordinated on Expert and even Advanced. Doing this on Normal or Easy with a less coordinated team will be less of a problem due to the Infected's low damage attacks. File:bilin_1.png|Bill incapacitated. File:Ellishudincap.png|Ellis incapacitated as shown on the HUD. File:Black_and_white_vision.jpg|A Survivor's vision after being incapacitated twice and not properly being healed with a Med-Kit. File:L4d_hospital02_subway00001.jpg|Francis reviving the incapacitated player. Left4dead2 2010-08-23 22-54-19-80.jpg|Nick hangs from a Ledge while in a Critical Condition. Death Upon death, the deceased Survivor will drop all of their weapons and items and turn into a ragdoll. In Left 4 Dead 2, however the Survivor dies with their arms spread apart and lying on the back. Dying does not mean that the player has been eliminated from the game, they simply need to wait one minute until transferred to the nearest rescue closet, and then have another Survivor rescue them. In Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors can also be revived by using a Defibrillator rather than a closet. When death occurs in Left 4 Dead 2, the Survivor will drop all items except their secondary weapon, whether it be Pistols or a melee weapon. This was most likely done so that if a player is revived through a Defibrillator, the player will have something to defend themselves with as they get up and will also have something in case their main weapon was taken. In Versus and Realism mode, the Defibrillator is the only option for Survivors to return during a level, as they cannot come back to life inside rescue closets. Otherwise they will have to wait until the Survivors are defeated, finished the chapter, or have restarted the round. If all Survivors perish during the course of the game in Campaign, Realism, or if the player dies in Single Player, then the level they were on will reload with everyone back at the last safe room, with their health, weapons and items restored to what they had when they first entered that particular safe room during the current game. In Versus, Realism Versus, Scavenge, control of the Survivors and Infected is switched between the two teams. In Survival, the Survivors simply start a new game with everyone alive and at full health with First aid kits and Pain pills. However, there are several other ways to lose the game related to death: * Being fully overcome by the Infected, leaving the group unable to play. However, if one (or more) Survivors are incapacitated and the last is dominated by a Smoker, Hunter, Jockey, or Charger, the incapacitated Survivors can still save the other Survivor with their Pistols/Magnums and it won't count as a loss, if saved before the last Survivor is incapacitated. ** When a Jockey incapacitates a Survivor, he will leap off, allowing the Survivor to use their sidearm to help teammates (if within range). This often happens when the Jockey rides on a Survivor with low health, incapacitating the Survivor faster and not be ridden away. ** The game is only over when every Survivor is either dead or incapacitated. There are still things that can kill the Special Infected or force them to release the Survivor in this situation, such as an explosion (a exploding Boomer, an item that is already been shot or on fire, a thrown Pipe bomb, or a grenade that is already in the air.), a "friendly" attack from a Tank, or fire that is already burning on the Special Infected. * Hanging from a ledge counts as incapacitation. So if three Survivors are hanging from a ledge and the fourth Survivor's health reaches zero, incapacitating them, the game will end. * Dying in Single Player mode, leaving the Survivor Bots to play alone. * Dying in Campaign, Realism, Versus, Realism Versus, Scavenge and Survival with all the other Survivor human-controlled players, leaving only Survivor Bots alive. ** However, this will not be the case if "sb_all_bot_team" is set to 1. If there are no human players alive, the Survivor Bots will run through the map on their own. If they find a human player in a closet, or reach a safe room, the game will continue as normal with the human player leading the Survivor Bots again. Note that Bots struggle to trigger Crescendo Events and effectively run through a Rolling Crescendo on their own. File:L4d farm04 barn0001.jpg|Zoey after being killed. Her first aid kit comes off her body for anyone else to pick up. Left4dead2 2010-08-23 18-18-41-31.jpg|Ellis after falling from a great height. Note he is not using the traditional "Death Pose" assigned to the new Survivors. Left4dead2 2010-08-23 18-23-22-13.jpg|Ellis after being rescued. Note that his Ragdoll is still present at his feet. Ragdolls cannot be defibrillated nor do they disappear even after the Subject is rescued from a Closet. Healing Health can be restored in various ways: * Using a First aid kit removes all temporary health, and then restores 80% of the player's current missing health as permanent health. ** In other words, if you have x permanent health, using a first-aid kit grants you 0.8(100-x) additional health. ** No matter how much your health is, when you heal your health will ALWAYS be either at 80 or above. ** This can technically reduce your health total if you have enough temporary health. For example, if you have 50 permanent health and 50 temporary health, your total would be 100. If you then use a first-aid kit, then all of your temporary health is removed, and 40 of the 50 remaining points are healed, leaving you with a total of 90 permanent health, less than the original 100. * Using Pain pills grants 50 temporary health, which will slowly decrease to normal health as time passes. * Using an Adrenaline Shot grants 25 temporary health. The Adrenaline also makes you immune to melee fatigue and the horde's slowing melee attacks and allows the player to perform actions faster for a short period of time. * All forms of temporary health reduce at one point per 5 seconds. * When you take damage, your permanent health drains before your temporary health. * The Defibrillator can be used to bring a dead Survivor back to life. The Defibrillator will take the space of the First aid kit. It is a good idea for a Survivor with the least health to carry it: # Because they have no health pack to drop # Because if they die, another Survivor can pick it up and use it on them. :The defibrillator looks like a lightning bolt when you are carrying it. When you are revived with the defibrillator, you will be given 50 permanent health points, similar to how you'd be given 50 permanent health points after being taken out of a rescue closet. * Being revived from incapacitation grants the Survivor 1 permanent health and 29 temporary health (giving a total of 30). Incapacitating a teammate in order to do this is not recommended as a form of healing, of course. * Being rescued from a rescue closet grants the Survivor 50 permanent health and Tier 1 Weapons. The type of weapon depends on what the Survivor was carrying when they were killed. For instance, if the Survivor had an Assault Rifle, that Survivor will get a Submachine Gun when they are rescued. This will not occur if the survivors are overwhelmed and restart the chapter. * The Mutation, Healing Gnome, has a gnome players must escort from level to level and it recovers a Survivor's health while being held by restoring 1 health point per half second. This is the only way in the entire game that a Survivor can recover health that does not invovle the use of healing items and is also the only way a Survivor can regenerate health over time, whereas it cannot be done anywhere else. Achievements :See Main Article: Achievements Left 4 Dead Left 4 Dead 2 Notes * If reviving a Survivor that is chest level with you, you will do the healing animation. * In Left 4 Dead, upon a Survivor's death, ragdoll physics take effect. In Left 4 Dead 2, the Survivors will do a dying animation and become a set pose when dead. This was most likely done to enable them to play the Defibrillator animation correctly. ** However, if a Left 4 Dead 2 Survivor falls off a ledge and dies, ragdoll physics take effect like with Left 4 Dead Survivors. This is intentional, due to the fact that players usually cannot reach a Survivor that has fallen off of a ledge and died. If the Survivor fall to somewhere accessable, they will still do the dying animation and become a set pose so they can be revived with Defibrllator. * In Single Player mode, take out a First aid kit, Pain pills or Adrenaline Shot to prevent Survivor Bots from healing you or to cancel the healing process. * It is possible for the game to crash if someone tries to heal you while you are performing an action, like reviving a teammate. * If a Survivor is the last one alive and they falls off a ledge, they will not attempt to hang on the ledge but instead, fall straight down since there are no other Survivors to help them. * The player is able to go back on 100% health if they and the Survivor Bots go into the deep water in the Boathouse Finale on Death Toll. This is obviously dependent on if the Survivor Bots are holding First aid kits. If the player crouches in the deep water, the AI Survivors will attempt to heal the player since the player's health will reduce due to drowning in the water. Once the AI Survivor start healing, the player stands up while in the water and when complete, they will be on 100% health again. * In Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2 there is a glitch when you are reviving a incapacitated Survivor while reloading a weapon (seen most often when reloading a shotgun). You must start to reload the shotgun and start to bring up the Survivor, drop them before you finish and your weapon should be hanging still in midair as if you are about to load, yet nothing happens. Meleeing, firing, getting snatched by a Special Infected will all end the glitch, but it can be repeated as many times as you like. * In Left 4 Dead 2, it is possible to heal yourself and revive a teammate at the same time. * In the mutation "Healing Gnome", holding Gnome Chompski is the only way to heal, with no permanent or temporary health since no Health Packs, Pain Pills, or Adrenaline spawn in the campaign. Getting rescued from a rescue closet starts you with 50 temporary health. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Health